


Day 206 - For oral intake

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [206]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Humor, Insomnia, M/M, Orgasm, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>John was administering his infallible remedy against insomnia</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 206 - For oral intake

John was administering his infallible remedy against insomnia – oral.

Sherlock had been extremely keyed up after solving a case involving a triple-homicide, drug-trafficking, a stolen corpse, a chihuahua, a nervous breakdown in the forensics department and an impressive shouting match between Lestrade and Donovan. Now he was moaning and writhing on the bed and John could feel his pulse in his thigh, galloping under his hand.

“Yes, John... there... _yesyesyes_!”

Sherlock’s fingernails were carving half-moon-shaped imprints into John’s skin and then his lean, trembling body arched its back as the orgasm swept through him. 

John kept licking and sucking, albeit more gently now, until Sherlock waved his hand in the general direction of John’s head to indicate that he should stop. 

John rested his cheek on Sherlock’s stomach and smiled to himself.

“What?”, Sherlock said without opening his eyes.

“Sometimes I wish humans could purr.”

“Why?”

“Because you’d be doing it now.”

“Mh... Most likely. I feel immensely satisfied.”

“Glad to hear that. Do you think you can sleep now?”

Sherlock merely hummed, eyes already falling close. John got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back a few minutes later, Sherlock was already snoring gently.

John crawled back into bed, moved as close to Sherlock as he could without waking him and covered them both with the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'purr/purring'.
> 
> Haha, it's very strange to write orgasm denial in the extreme for one storyline and orgasms for the other. ;)


End file.
